


Dead Ends

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Series: Miraculous, simply the worst [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt without the comfort, No beta: we die like men, POV of you'll have to guess because I'm not giving it away, Putting it out there rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Together, they were unstoppable.They were the superheroes that stood unwavering against the dangers that threatened to extinguish their fire. They were a breath of fresh air in a distraught city. They kept on winning.They were unstoppable. Until they weren't.
Series: Miraculous, simply the worst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dead Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggy_in_a_pan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggy_in_a_pan/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, eggy_in_a_pan!
> 
> Hope you like your birthday present :D

They were unstoppable together. Just him and _her_ and saving the world. You know, the usual.

There was no denying that they made a good team: they were two sides of the same coin. Whether they knew it or not, they were bonded together, tethered by the thread of life. Yin and Yang. The sun and the moon. The light and the darkness. Together, however, they weren't strictly black and white, they were shades of grey.

They stood for protecting citizens. They stood for the good in the world just as much as they did for its evil. They didn't choose to save only those who deserved to be saved, but _everyone_ , the people as a community. There were no questions as to who deserved it or not: it was a silent understanding between them.

They were revered, renowned and congratulated by the people of Paris. They were the superheroes that stood unwavering against the dangers that threatened to extinguish their fire. They were a breath of fresh air in a distraught city. They kept on winning. 

* * *

They were unstoppable. Until they weren't.

It shouldn't have been surprising, really, since they put their lives on the line every day, but it came unexpectedly like a blooming flower in December.

And December it had been, a merciless one at that, when they fought on a frozen-over Eiffel Tower. The ice glazed over the rusty monument in forms of slipping surfaces and dagger-shaped icicles, and the snow was crusted over in a way that made it impossible to sneak up behind the enemy.

Honestly, they didn't want to be called away from their crackling fireplace and good tomes that ranged from the mythological to the psychological, but even when they could take the winter break off, justice, or lack thereof, couldn't. They were weary and worn to the bone, and, looking back, this was their first mistake. Their second omission was not taking the time to observe and analyze their surroundings. Yes, they acknowledged that there was ice and snow, however, they did not think about their consequences. Running on ice was dangerous. A falling conglomeration of the two could be fatal. But such thoughts weren't considered. They were practically kids after all: teenagers playing the roles of adults. Amateurs in disguise.

Paris's most common tourist attraction had never felt so _immense_ and _colossal_ before. And he had never felt so _hopeless_. But they were hanging on by a thread, albeit a very tender one.

* * *

They were unstoppable, yet bruised. They had blemishes now, and not only scars and sore limbs. No, their very essences, their cores, their _M_ _iraculous_ , were flickering. Her's was broken, his was darkening. She was dying, he was desperate. He immersed himself in the Dark Arts, looking to any path that would cure her, disregarding morality and all they had fought for. She threw herself in the field, pushing her strength and limits far beyond what her Miraculous would let her, in the name of her values.

It became their third fallacy: omitting the problem and trying to solve it, both on different extremes of their primordial principles and ethics. He went to great lengths to try and keep her alive while she accepted death and brought it forth faster by selflessly resuming her heroic endeavors.

In the end, his desperation drove him to madness and her reckless determination pushed her to death. They both reached dead ends.

* * *

His eyes were no longer mellow, and his lips stretched into a thin line of seriousness. He was a changed man, one who had seen too much.

She hadn't changed, in a way: her blonde hair, genuine smile, and kind eyes were all things he spotted in his son. However, despite all these obvious common similarities, he saw her stubborn resolve clearly shine through within him the most. It is why he was so harsh, so strict. He wouldn't lose her again. He _couldn't_ lose her again.

And yet, one look at the ring, the _burden_ , his son bore on his finger, told him otherwise. 

History would repeat itself, it already had /Chat Noir and Ladybug's devotion and friendly banter reminded him of his own past naive ideals, as well of his relationship with _her_ /, and his son would undoubtedly lose himself to insanity or to the afterlife. And there was nothing he, Gabriel Agreste, could do to stop it.


End file.
